2 Dudes, 1 Problem Chapter 1
by BenTheWerewolf
Summary: Humphrey and Garth get sent back in time to when they first met and cause more problems then before, but increased the love between them and their mates. But also as brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**2 Dudes, 1 problem**

**Chapter 1- Time and space**

**This is a story I've been thinking and planning about for several months now so I hope you enjoy**

Humphrey was busy building something in his den when Garth came in "Hey Humphrey how are you doing?" he asked his brother-in-law "Alright thanks Garth" he replied "So what you up to" Garth asked and he replied "Just modifying my Time Flyer 6000 so it will be equipped with the capacity to be able to use solar power to send energy to the Matrix so no matter where we are we can always get home or defy the laws of time and space" Garth just looked at him blankly "What the f*** did you just say?" "I'm preparing to defy time" he simply said.

"Oh so what does this doooooo" "Garth you mother….." They both didn't get to finish before they were both sucked in a wormhole.

2 years previously….

"Who's the Coyote?" Garth asked as Humphrey had rudely interrupted his date with Kate "Oh who's the coyote oh I get it well" just them a wormhole appeared above them and Humphrey fell down with Garth landing on top of him.

"Garth you stupid bird brained troll faced excuse of parrot droppings, you sent us into an unknown wormhole which could of killed us" He exclaimed angrily "Sorry I was curious" Then they froze up and saw themselves with Kate and Lilly when they first met. "You're us" Past Humphrey said.

"Well we are from the future" Garth said "What both me and the Coyote?" Past Garth responded. "Hey watch is Barf" Humphrey threw back ate him. "Well this is amazing you have to meet your past parents" Kate said "Well I'm not going anywhere with this curious, muscle-brained pervert?" Humphrey yelled.

"Can we please focus Humphrey and yell about this later" Garth said "Fine but that doesn't mean we dropped the issue" he said as Humphrey finally gave up.

End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Dudes, 1 Problem**

**Chapter 2- Winston and Eve**

**The next chapter will go as asked**

Humphrey, Garth, Past Humphrey, Past Garth, Kate and Lilly were now walking to the Head Alpha's Den to meet Winston and Eve, in the past over course. On the whole way there Garth was staring at Lilly until Humphrey snapped him out of it a whispered to him "We need to find a way to fix the machine and get out of here without disrupting the past too much unless you want to change the past"

"Well yeah I want us to fall in love sooner and not almost get married" Garth said back " Maybe your right" Humphrey replied.

They continued until they reached the Den and Kate said "Mum, Dad you better come outside" as Winston and Eve came out they were frozen in shock when they saw 2 Humphreys and Garths and Eve started to flip out.

"HOLY SONS OF JESUS CHRIST THERES 2 OF MY FUTURE SON-IN-LAW AND MY DAUGHTER'S BEST FRIEND WHICH IS BEYOND CRAZY!" she screamed and Winston asked "How is this possible?" "Well me and this Garth are from the future" Humphrey said as he pulled Garth towards him.

"How far into the future?" he asked "1 and a half, 2 years max" Garth responded "This is insane" Past Humphrey said "Yeah real crazy real bat shit insane and it all happened when I was making a time machine and Garth came along, touched it and sent us back in time so there you have it" Humphrey said

"So you 2 get along in the future" Lilly asked "Why of course we are brother-in-law after all so we are best friends" Garth said as he and Humphrey put their arms around each other's shoulders because in the future they are the same height.

"What you mean I marry Kate and Humphrey marries Lilly" Past Garth said "Um not exactly I marry Kate and you marry Lilly" Humphrey said nervously and stuttered at the End.

"WHAT!" Past Humphrey, Past Garth, Lilly, Kate, Eve and Winston all yelled in unison.

**Another Cliffhanger I really am evil aren't I?**

**Well anyway I'm going to add 2 OC's to this story who will take a liking to Humphrey and Garth to make the story more exciting than the actual movie.**

**Maybe **


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Dudes, 1 Problem **

**Chapter 3- the plan and revealed**

"What!" they all yelled in unison.

"Yeah maybe you shouldn't of mentioned that Humphrey" Garth said nervously

"Oh yeah like weren't about to say it because I couldn't think of any way around it that wouldn't be awkward" Humphrey argued back.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have built that machine" Garth yelled. Humphrey then said " AND MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T OF BEING A CURIOUS LITTLE CAT THAT SENT US BACK IN TIME AND PROBLAY CHANGE THE FUTURE OF OUR LIVES SO ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU HOTSHOT IDIOT".

Everyone stood there in awe at the HUGE brother argument that was going on in front of them. "Fine then I don't want to ever see you again" Garth puffed of angry at Humphrey.

"Oh yeah well good riddance" Humphrey yelled as he angrily puffed in the opposite direction. There was a tense silence until Past Humphrey said "Maybe we should help them with their MAJOR issues" "Yeah Humphreys right" Eve said

"Well what shall we do" Lilly spoke up "Maybe Humphrey and Garth keep other wolves beside us away from them while Kate and Lilly speak to them and me and Eve will discuss the matter with Tony" Winston suggested "That actual could work Dad" Kate said as they all went off to their jobs.

10 minutes later in the Western territory….

"I hate him" Humphrey muttered to himself. Kate then approached hum and sat beside him with him not acknowledging her presence as she pulled away the fur on his arm to reveal 3 massive scars running down the length of his body but also how strongly handsome he was.

"Humphrey please talk to me" she said as Humphrey then looked at her with hate-for-Garth in his eye then he said "Why? What suddenly made you want to talk to me now especially since you were about to call me a coyote before me and Garth showed up" he snapped at her while cringing at the thought of Garth's name. She was shocked at his statement but it was true, he really was from the future. Her Husband looked at her and then calmed down.

She then pulled him into a passionate kiss that she loved, she was in absolute bliss when she did it and he wasn't lying that they were mates in the future he was a very talented kisser as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and they danced around in each other's saliva.

In the Eastern territory…

Garth and Lilly were doing the same thing wondering how it happened in the first place.

4 minutes earlier…

Garth was kicking around dirt and stones angry at how true the words were but he did not need to lash out on him Garth and Humphrey are both very sensitive and still love each other like the brothers they never had.

Lilly came up to him and pulled him into a hug while he tightly and lovingly embraced her as well. Lilly had a crush on the big, handsome alpha in front of her and now knows why she was his wife in the future. He needed an omega to love and cherish.

"Garth was happened between you and Humphrey your even more enemies then you were when you first met" Lilly said when Garth finally spoke up and answered "I know and I'm sorry for all that stuff I said about Humphrey" "Well thank lord it didn't break out into an all scale fight or you insult each other's heritages and families" Lilly sweetly said.

Garth just said into her beautiful violet eyes and then kissed her and put his tongue in his mouth.

Elsewhere….

"Tony we have a problem with the up most danger" Winston told his friend "What is it Winston?" he then answered "Garth and Humphrey from the future have arrived here and are in a big fight" "But what's this got to do with us?" Tony asked "Well 1 they are your son and son-in-law, 2 they can give us advise on alpha arrangements for when the packs unite and 3 if you don't I with rip out your eyes then shoved them up your ass and then you can see what your crap looks like when I threaten you!" she creepily smiled at the end and Tony got the point.

"Ok then this is what we'll do….."

**Why do I do all these cliffhangers and as requested by The-crazy-lone-wolf77 (just writing what it was said on the email excuse me if it's not you're really name I apologise) and is about twice as long as other chapter but anyway.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
